Una propuesta en un día lluvioso
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Pedirle a la chica que te gusta que sea tu novia es algo muy especial, pero ensayarla con tu hermano no es una de las mejores ideas, ya que alguien pude malinterpretar o salir herido. Reto de cumpleaños del foro ¡Siéntate!


Holiwiss mis queridas lectoras aquí estoy de nuevo esta vez con un nuevo reto, si un regalito para mi tocaya de mes.

 **Declaimer:** InuYasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Ademas este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños/reto de cumpleaños para [ **Kris' Neckerchief** ] del **foro ¡Siéntate!(** Visiten lo es bueno para la salud y el autoestima recomendado por 9 de cada 10 médicos **).**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

El sol brillante, los pájaros cantando, el cielo azul y las nubes son raras y de adorables formas , ese es el esquema de un día ideal para salir en pareja o mejor pedirle a la chica que te gusta una cita y proponerle que sea tu novia, pero no, ese día no era soleado ni se acercaba a lo hermoso, era una día lluvioso, no lluvioso, una puta tormenta, sin electricidad, sin Internet y con tu insufrible medio-hermano, que te mira como si tuvieras la culpa de todo lo que pasa en el alrededor. Las ganas de tirarme de un puente eran muy intensas, se preguntaran a que se debe mi miserable comportamiento, muy fácil, una chica; ¿Enserio? Si Kagome Oh mi dulce Kagome la chica que me roba el sueño, el aire, el dinero, mi comida y mi consola. El amor algo tan maravilloso, que, mentira es una m… mentira eso no, en fin conozco a Kagome desde hace 10 años, hemos sido los mejore amigos, pero luego de ese beso de hace dos mes las cosas han cambiado, lo sé porque ese no ha sido el único, nos tomamos de las manos, salimos a todo lugar y jugar Mortal Kombat durante largas horas. Suspiro por ese agradable recuerdo de cuando le gane 10 veces seguidas mientras ella vaciaba su monedero sobre mi cama y todo su dinero era mío y su lindo sostén rosa─ Que guardo bajo llave en mi antigua lonchera de los Power Ranger y el cajón de mi armario─ Que lindo recuerdos, pero ese no es el problema, mi problemas es…

\- InuYasha de deja de escribir mariconerias en es patético cuaderno y ven ayudarme a arreglar los fusibles de la luz- señores les presento a mi hermano, no medio-hermano-dolor de cabeza-insoportable Sesshomaru.

-Hazlo tú, tu eres el electricista no yo- lo mire con cara de jodete y seguí con lo mío.

\- Le diré a papá que fuiste tú que abollaste su auto nuevo- maldito Sesshomaru con su sonrisita altanera y su chantaje, no hay opción era ayudarlo o que me castigaran, puto Sesshomaru.

-Ya voy- me pare y lo seguí.

Mientras sostenía la linterna como buen hermano que soy, miraba con detenimiento como realizaba su trabajo sin ninguna prisa. Me preguntaba como rayos Sesshomaru había logrado tener como novia a Kagura, una chica que en otras palabras es peor que mi hermano en lo que se trata en personalidades, en fin el uno para el otro. Pero estaban juntos ¿Cómo se le habrá declarado? Esa incógnita rodaba en mi cabeza durante un tiempo, ya que por así decirlo él no es de muchos sentimientos que digamos.

-Sesshomaru ¿Cómo le pediste a Kagura que fuera tu novia?- pregunte.

-Solo se lo pedí y punto- típico tan cortante como siempre.

-Quiero que ensayes conmigo como pedirle a Kagome que se mi novia- le dije mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-No- maldito pero ya veras.

-Enserio, se te olvida que Kagome y yo somos amigos, créeme a Naraku no le gustaría enterarse que su pequeña ya no es virgen y que va tener un bebe- dije mirando mis uñas buscando una inexistente suciedad, su cara no tenía precio, estaba rojo y hasta le salía vapor de la nariz y orejas, que linda es la venganza.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- me pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Primero se te olvida que estoy al lado y lo del bebe felicidades, Kagome me comento que su hermana no estaba muy bien de salud que digamos y que tenía síntomas de una mujer en espera, que dices me ayudas o voy a donde Naraku y le digo que va a ser abuelo- finalice, lo miraba analizando sus movimientos como pasarse la mano por el cabello o tirar uno que otro bufido, se siente bien tener el control a aunque se por una vez.

-Esta bien, pero hay de ti si abres la bocota esa que tienes. Terminemos esto para poder salir de ti más rápido.

-Claro hermanito.

* * *

Mientras en la entrada de la casa de los Taisho trataba de que su sombrilla no volara con ella por los aires, debido a las ráfagas que esa tormenta manifestaba en esos momentos, toco la puerta y al instante fue recibida por una de las señoras de la casa, la cual la invito a entrar enseguida para que no se terminara de empapar.

-Muchas gracias Irasue-san, ¿InuYasha se encuentra?- pregunto la joven quitándose el abrigo empapado.

-Él está en el sótano con Sesshomaru arreglando para que vuelva la luz a la casa- respondió la elegante peli plateada con la seriedad que la caracteriza.

-Gracias, iré a buscarlo es que tengo algo que darle- dijo la joven.

-Algo tan importante que viniste en plena tormenta a dárselo, sabes eres algo extraña- dijo Irasue.

-Sue-chan deja a Kagome-chan, ve hija y cuidado si te caes esta oscuro- dijo una hermosa pelinegra entrando con una linterna en la mano.

-Es un placer verla Izayoi-san, nos vemos- dijo la joven antes de irse.

-No entiendo que vio Inuno en ti- dijo mordazmente la ojidorada.

-Lo mismo que te vio a ti, deja de ser tan amargada y ven a tomar algo de té conmigo- dijo Izayoi mirándola.

-Esta bien- suspiro Irasue antes de irse.

-Mira llego la luz- dijo Izayoi feliz.

-Tardaron mucho- dijo desde la cocina la peli plateada.

* * *

Mientras en el sótano, ya con la luz arreglada ambos hermanos se miraba en uno al otro nervioso y uno con ganas de mandar todo al carajo e irse.

-Qué esperas, no tengo todo el día- dijo desesperado Sesshomaru.

-¡No me presiones!- grito InuYasha.

-Me voy- pero no pudo irse ya que Inu lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a mirarlo.

-No lo harás no hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Muy bien aquí voy: Me gustas mucho desde hace años y no encontraba el momento para decírtelo, siempre hemos estado juntos, pero me daba vergüenza de que me rechazaras- pauso un momento para mirar a su hermano a los ojos con una gran determinación.

-InuYasha espe- el peli plata mayor no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

-¡NO! Cállate y déjame terminar, te amo y siempre te amare, aria lo que fuera para que este conmigo- dijo tomando sus dos manos junto con las suyas.

-¡Idiota suéltame!- grito.

-No aceptare un no como respuesta, serás mía quieras o no, mataría por tenerte, no me rechaces porque moriría sin tu amor- dijo acercándose más a su hermano, ya cansado Sesshomaru le propino un puñetazo tirando al piso en el proceso- ¡Por qué me golpeas!- grito molesto tocando la zona afectada.

-¡POR ESO ANIMAL, MIRA ¡-grito rojo como un tomate Sesshomaru señalando a Kgome en estado de Shock en la puerta del sótano.

-Kagome- dijo en un hilo de voz InuYasha mirando al amor de su vida.

-Lamento interrumpir. Adiós- Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Kagome espera, esto es un malentendido!-grito InuYasha mientras corría tras ella.

-Idiota- mascullo Sesshomaru al ver al incompetente de su hermano, se notaba que el muy idiota no tenía neuronas.

* * *

¿Por qué señor? Porque el chico que me gusta tiene esos gustos tan retorcidos, no puedo aun ni creerlo, corría bajo esa fuerte lluvia y viento hacia mi casa, no quería verlo, pero dolía. ¡Enserio Gay! Pero rayos su hermano en que mundo estamos viviendo; Entre a casa como un cohete ignorando el llamado de mi madre y mi padre, me encerré en mi habitación y me tire a llorar, tantas ilusiones y besos para esto, ver como el supuesto amor de mi vida se le declaraba a su hermano. Salte de mi cama con un gran susto al ver como InuYasha entraba por la ventana de mi habitación, mojando todo debido al ventanal abierto, retrocedía lentamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación para salir, pero él me detuvo, tapando mi boca con su mano y arrinconándome con la puerta. Dios mío me van a violar en mi propia habitación un supuesto ¨Gay¨ y yo sin poder hacer nada, algo terrible tuve que hacer en mi otra vida para que esto me esté pasando.

-Te soltare, pero prometes que no gritaras, ni me golpearas y escúchame- susurro muy cerca de mi rostro, su dulce aliento olía a fresas, si fresas, este no es el momento de pensar en fresas. Asentí y el me libero.

-Enserio respeto tus gustos, somos amigos, te apoyo pero sabes que esto esta mal es tu hermano- dije.

-Medio hermano, pero ese no es el punto- dijo fastidiado.

-No tienes nada que explicar. Hasta yo me enamoraría de tu hermano él es muy hermoso- no podía dejar de hablar no quería que me rechazara.

-Escúchame bien- dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me apretaba más entre la puerta y su mojado cuerpo, en ese instante calle.-No era a Sesshomaru a quien le pedía que fuera mía, solo estaba ensayando con el cómo pedírselo a ella, que asco sonó lo primero- hizo una mueca de asco volvió a mirarme a los ojos, aunque ya no quería escuchar, no quería que me dijera en la cara quien es la chica que le gustaba, no quiero escucharlo.

-No es necesario que sigas- susurre ocultando mis ojos bajo mi flequillo- Espero que seas feliz con esa chica, tal vez algún día me la presentes y nos hagamos amigas- dije en lágrimas.

-¡CALLATE!- grito para luego besarme posesivamente, trate de negarme, pero no lo pude resistir y cedi, al menos disfrutarlo antes de que se amarre a la zorra que se llevó su corazón, maldita sea el día que la conozca le hare la vida cuadritos.

-¿Por qué?- solo pude preguntarle- Porque me besas si estás pensando en pedirle a otra que sea tu novia- dije llorando.

-Te la presentare- esas simples palabras me partieron mi pobre corazón.

-No lo hagas no creo que pueda soportarlo- dije separándome de él.

-Seria de mala educación estando ella aquí- mi corazón se aceleró- Seré breve. Kagome te presento a la chica que gusta es esta empapada y desalineada chica mojada por la lluvia, la cual viste hace unos momento contemplando una confesión que no era para el mal agradecido de mi hermano, ahora se lo pediré formalmente ¿Kagome quieres ser mi novia y algo más en el futuro?- me quede hecha hielo, no podía creerlo ¡InuYasha me está pidiendo que sea su novia!

-Si- no me lo pensé y salte a sus brazos y lo llene de besos- Enserio lo juras que esto no es una mentira de mal gusto- lo mire muy seriamente.

-Si no es cierto en este momento que me parta un rayo- salte de sus brazos y me fui a una esquina-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto algo irritado.

-Querido yo no quiero morir electrocutada, estoy tan feliz- sentía mis mejillas rojas de la felicidad, ¡soy la novia de Inu!

-Pues lo juro por el hijo que nuestros hermanos esperan, ya estoy ansioso por decírselo a todos- dijo Inu con una gran sonrisa la cual se borró al instante poniéndose pálido- Creo que ya no será necesario.

-Felicidades- me hele al escuchar esa voz, mi padre, hay me jodi.

-Papi- dije.

-¡Nada de papi, que es esto y cómo es eso de que Kagura está Embarazada de ese mequetrefe de Taisho!- dijo mi padre molesto.

-Yo no mencione a Kagura- dijo Inu nervioso.

-¡Silencio!- le grito- Al suelo de rodillas y usted señorita vallase a cambiar- sentenció.

-Naraku-san enserio quiero que Kagome sea mi novia, le prometo que no cometeré el mismo error de mi hermano, prometo no ponerle un dedo encima- dijo InuYasha aun de rodillas mirando a mi padre con decisión.

-Eso espero, pero dile al imbécil de tu hermanito que se prepare- tétricamente lo miro- Ahora largo de mi casa y si tienes mi permiso, eres más de confianza que el perro de tu hermano- dijo moviendo su mano restando importancia.

\- Gracias señor- dijo mi amado tomando las manos de mi padre ente las suyas.

-Suéltame- ordeno.

-Si señor- él se puso de pie tomo mi mano y bajamos juntos la escalera.

En la entrada de mi casa nos mirábamos sonrojados sin saber que decir, iba a decir algo pero el medio un dulce y casto beso, roja hasta la coronilla lo abrace le devolví el beso y lo vi partir a su casa. Ese era un bello escenario Inu caminando directo un bello atardecer con tanta seguridad y galantería, hasta que el muy baboso resbalo y callo en un charco, reí por lo bajo y entre a casa, este día no fue tan malo, el amor de mi vida se confesó y la tormenta termino. No todo es un final feliz para todos.

-¿A dónde vas papá?- pregunte al ver a mi padre con mi hermana mayor y con una arma en la otra.

-No es obvio, voy a visitar a mi futuro nuero y a informar las buenas nuevas a la familia Taisho- dijo con unas de sus más falsas sonrisas y sobando la escopeta de camino.

-Padre, deténgase- rogaba mi hermana tratando de soltarse de mi padre.

-Tu cállate, are que ese mal nacido responda, con razón tiene tiempo que no veo su petulante cara y es que no se quiere hacer responsable- dijo papa enojado mientras se dirigía la casa de los Tiasho con mi hermana arrastrando.

Esa señores fue la tarde más movida del vecindario mi padre persiguiendo a Sesshomaru a punta de disparos Kagura-neesan detrás de él, Inuno-san también, mientras todo eso pasaba InuYasha y yo disfrutábamos de un refrescante jugo de naranja en una agradable tarde después de una tormenta, entrelazados y juntitos, olvidando todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

* * *

Hola de nuevo espero que les halla gustado y gracias por leer.

 **Kris' Neckerchief espero que el fic sea de tu agrado y lamento la tardanza estas tontas alergias me tienen cansadas pero logre cumplir tu reto.**


End file.
